The Way Things Change
by onlyonceinforever
Summary: A companion story to what happens after a proud geekfreak's "Bailey or Weasley" after Krystal gets to Hogwarts. The daughter of Ron's greatest enemy meets up with his daughter a Hogwarts. What will happen? READ BAILEY OR WEASLEY BEFORE YOU READ THIS! Plea
1. What Things Were

**Disclaimer: I own very little. Among these very little things is not Harry Potter. So, go ahead and sue me if you want, but you won't be getting anything. **

**This is kinda interesting. I got the idea from my good friend Kerri (a proud geekfreak) from her story Bailey or Weasley. It's a good story, based on what happens with her daughter when she goes to Hogwarts and Kerri runs into some old... acquaintances, shall we say. So, since she's sending her daughter off to school, I just had to do the same. Hence this fic. But before you really find out about that, you get to sit through a bit of Malfoy family history, which should be more entertaining then I just made it sound. Whatever. Just read, already! Enjoy!**

**What There Once Was**

A Malfoy, but one you would ever suspect, sat in a cell in Azkaban, tediously counting down the days to release. In between the counting and deranged mumbling, there was the reminiscing. Ashley Malfoy, Draco's wife, sat in a corner, in her dirty prison clothers, thinking about all the things that had an impact on where she was today. In all started back when she was in school at Hogwarts, all those years ago...

She was in Gryffindor, something Ashley had rejoiced over at the time, but now scorned. She had a great boyfriend, captain of the House Quidditch team, if you'd believe it. Life was great, until his seventh year. That was when he had decided to dedicate his life to playing Quidditch professionally, a decision that allowed for no distractions. That meant bye bye happy life, good times, remaining sanity. The trauma of the loss of what had meant the world to her was almost unbearable. Almost. Ashley finished her schooling reluctantly at Hogwarts, wishing to no end to be transferred to Durmstrang, to gain an education that would rally be of benefit. She scorned her House and friends, continuously praying to be changed to Slytherin, where she would be understood. Alliances shifted, allies gained, old friends dropped for the new.

Then, on the day of graduation, that blissful day that drew an end to the torture, everything changed. She hooked up with Draco, after years of pining over what she could not have, for House differences kept them apart. Things had progressed from there, and the two wed after a number of years. Ashley was thrilled - she had married into a family that really understood her, her and her lustful desire to hurt others. It was deep within the recessed of the Malfoy manor where she was introduced to the one being on the planet who had the power to make her bloody, torture-filled dreams come true. Voldemort. He was her savior and mentor both. Through him, Ashley learned things they never would have taught at school - how to preform the three Forbidden Curses, how to force her enemies to divulge any information she wanted, how to make those bloody annoying Muggles scream. She drank it all in, a true student of the Dark Arts.

Then, as all things do, some changed. But then again, others didn't. Ashley and Draco were going to experience the joys of parenthood, but fate suck its meddling hand in where it wasn't welcome. The result was a miscarriage, and that, above all other things, pushed Ashley further to the edge then ever. Draco, however, was beginning to clean up his act. He tried to convince her to do the same, saying times were becoming dangerous for the Death Eaters, saying they were starting to be convicted again, just like back when they were hardly born, just like the time at Godric's Hollow. It took a while, but once news had arrived that their attempts at a family had finally payed off for a second time, she took his words to heart. The result was a beautiful baby girl, named Victoria Lucia, who had her father's piercing gray eyes and her mother's everything else. Life was good, for a little while.

Then the news came. That damned Harry Potter had managed to put a permanent end to the Dark Lord and his supporters were being rounded up by the hundred. Now, this shouldn't have been a problem for the Malfoys, who had laid low and stayed under the radar for the past couple of years. However, both were still fiercely loyal to their master and could not remain quiet for much longer.

Ashley owed everything she had to Voldemort, and now that he was gone, someone was going to pay. And that someone would have to be Harry Potter. So, unbeknownst to Draco and their darling Victoria, Ashley left the safety of the manor one cloud filled night. The full moon emerged from behind the clouds just as she made her way into the Potter dwelling and a bright green light lit up the place. She threw her head back and roared in maniacal laughter, as a wolf bays at the moon. Her job was done. She had done it. Killed the bastard Potter. As she was hauled off, Ashley caught a glimpse of Potter's wife, Hermione, weep over his dead body, their infant son James held tight to her breast. The sight only spurred further hysterics from the deranged woman. She had done it. Killed the one who no one else could, not even her Lord Voldemort. Vengeance was hers.

-

A wicked smile played across Ashley's lips as she recalled the night she had done what no one else even dared. Of course, it meant a life sentence of captivity in Azkaban, but it was worth it. She didn't regret what she had done, one that it had taken her family away from her. Besides, maybe if she lived long enough, Draco could bring Victoria to visit. The smile fell off Ashley's lips. Yeah. Right. That would never happen. Once she was sentenced to life, he had sworn not to see her until she got out. Ashley snickered softly. Yeah. Like that would ever happen. She had been in Azkaban longer than she liked to think about, and it was frankly a miracle she had survived with her sanity as long as she had. Ashley giggled madly. Sanity. Right. The only think that kept her going was the thoughts of the daughter she would never know. A lone tear slipped down her cheek, making a trail through the mud and blood caked there. Victoria would be eleven soon... Then she would go to Hogwarts the way her parents had. Durmstrang had been their first choice, but it had been closed long ago. Oh well. It would just be another thing Ashley would miss. How many nights had she stayed up thinking about what her daughter's first day of school would be like? More than she cared to remember, that's all she knew. She curled up on the cold, stone floor of her eternal prison, tear after tear sliding down to the ground. If this place didn't kill her, Ashley thought bleakly, then the thoughts of everything she missed would. Victoria... Eventually, she cried herself to sleep, ignoring the tray of bland, tasteless food her Dementor guard pushed through the flap. Draco... If only they could see her now. Draco... Victoria...

**So. That just came out of my twisted mind sometime during when I was supposed to be studying for midterms. Yup. Studying for endless hours seems to strike something creative in my head that most definitely did not help my grades. Love it? Hate it? Think it's the stupidest thing you've ever read? Tell me! There's this little button over to the left you should click on. **


	2. Intros, Old Enemies, & Other Such Things

**Disclaimer: On the first chaptery thingy.**

**Ha, you never thought I'd ever get around to writing this, did you Kerri? Well, I did, SO THERE! AHAHAHAHAHA! And by the way, you have my ring and I WANT IT BACK!**

**Introductions and Meetings and Other Such Things**

Draco Malfoy smiled as he watched a cheerful little girl bounce up and down on the balls of her feet impatiently. The old Draco would have never smiled at such a thing, and instead would have found it to be the most moronic thing in the world, but times had changed. He had changed. The girl was his eleven year old daughter Victoria, and she would be leaving for her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a matter of minutes aboard the Hogwarts Express.

"Tell me again, Daddy," She exclaimed excitedly, "What's going to happen at eleven?" Draco smiled down at her.

"Well, honey, you're going to walk through the barrier and you'll be on your way to Hogwarts for the first time. Do you remember what I told you?" The young girl's face grew serious for a moment.

"That I will be Sorted into Slytherin and that all other Houses are scum, especially those poopy Gryffindors. But Daddy, what happens if I don't get into Slytherin?" Draco patted his daughter's curly amber hair covered head.

"Don't worry. You will. You are a Malfoy, after all."

"But Mommy wasn't in Slytherin, was she, Daddy?" A shadow passed over Draco's face for a split second, then disappeared.

"No, she wasn't, but she saw the error of her ways later on. Now be a good girl and make Daddy proud." Victoria hugged him and picked up her bag. Draco waved as she walked through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4, then sneered the moment she was out of sight. He had just spotted one of the last people he wanted to just then, a tall, lanky red headed man with an abundance of freckles. The man saw him as well, and the moment the young girl he had been with crossed the barrier he stood up as straight as he could and walked over to Draco.

"Malfoy."

"Weasel. I didn't think they were still letting your kind into Hogwarts."

"Yes, well, since that little incident with the whole Harry-taking-down-You-Know-Who-for-the-gazillionth-and-final-time thing, there's really not much question about whether the respectable wizarding families should be allowed in." Ron placed an excess amount of emphasis on the word "respectable" as if to prove a point. Draco sneered again.

"You mean that since your... play girl is the Headmaster, your family and friends won't have any problems getting in, even if they are as useless as you."

"Why you!" Ron lunged at Draco, but before a fight could ensue, the whistle indicating the departure of the Hogwarts Express sounded. Both stopped what they were doing and stared at the brick wall almost wistfully. Almost. Draco caught Ron's look, and something dawned on him.

"Don't tell me you've actually managed to get a girl that would screw you, eh, Weasel?" Ron's cheeks and neck flushed red.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. You never did. Later, Weasel." With that, Draco Disapperated back to the Manor, leaving a very angry, rather confused Ron Weasley standing alone in the busy station.

_On the Hogwarts Express_

Victoria sat in an empty compartment, waiting for someone she knew, specifically Morgan Zambini, whose parents Draco knew quite well, to arrive. She did so in a matter of moments and the two began chatting quietly about what would happen once they arrived at Hogwarts. In the middle of a particularly riveting story regarding something their parents had done together during their school days, the compartment door slid open to reveal a small red headed girl with a smattering of freckles across her cheeks and nose. Victoria and Morgan stopped talking and stared at the newcomer as if she had three heads. Eventually, she spoke.

"Um...is there anyone sitting here? Everywhere else is pretty much full." Victoria and Morgan exchanged slightly malevolent grins before replying in a manner worthy of the Slytherin House.

"Well, then, I suppose that sucks for you, now doesn't it?" Victoria mentally congratulated herself. The statement was something her father might have said in the face of that darned Harry Potter upon their first meeting. The girl shrugged timidly, as if unsure whether the comment should bother her or not, then turned around and walked back down the corridor the way she had come. The conversation resumed, this time focusing on the superiority of their parent's House over all the others, and how if they didn't get in they would probably be disowned.

"You know that girl who was in here earlier?" Morgan said in a hushed voice, as if afraid someone would overhear. Victoria nodded.

"Yeah. What about her?"

"I bet you anything she's one of those goody-goodies who suck up to teachers every chance they get."

"I wouldn't put it past her. That girl is definitely Gryffindor material." The girls burst out laughing, knowing already that this would be a good year.

_Our little Slytherin indeed._


	3. The Sorting and A Few New Friends

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, then I would own the Malfoys. If I owned the Malfoys, then I wouldn't have to make my own lunch, which means I wouldn't be sitting here waiting for the toaster to tell me my bagel is done. Enough said.**

**The Sorting and A Few New Friends**

It wasn't long before the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop upon reaching its destination. The students boarded the boats that would take them to the castle, Victoria and Morgan making a point of sticking with other potential Slytherins. The ride passed quickly, and the girls spent only a moment or two observing the looming wonder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before they knew it, all the first years were clumped inside a set of huge wooden doors. They chattered excitedly amongst themselves until they were silenced by a stern looking women with her hair in a tight bun.

"Quiet down, students, quiet down." She said "My name is Professor McGonagall. We will being seeing a lot of each other during your time at Hogwarts, so it would be best if those occasions were under good circumstances. In a few moments, you will enter the Great Hall where you will be Sorted into one of the four school Houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin." She continued speaking, but Victoria was no longer paying attention. It wasn't anything she hadn't heard before, so where was the point in listening? She leaned over to Morgan and whispered something in her ear.

"Saving the best for last, eh?" She said, referring to Professor McGonagall's choice of wording. Morgan snickered in response.

"Looks that way. I heard she's Head of the Gryffindor House, so she definitely won't be getting the good side of us." Both girls laughed softly as not to be heard and singled out for disrupting. Nearby, the girl they had met on the train watched them, looking sad. Morgan pointed her out to Victoria, who made another snide comment, causing another round of laughter. Luckily, the doors to the Great Hall opened and any sound coming from them was drowned out by the chatter of the older students.

Victoria took it all in without a second glance at anything. Her father had described the place in great detail so many times that she felt as if she had seen it more times than she cared to. She joined Morgan by a table and waited for the Sorting Ceremony to begin. Both girls had a while to wait before their turns would come, considering the size of their class and the position of their last names in the alphabet.

Finally, Victoria's turn came, and at a good time too, as she and Morgan were about to partake in a ritualistic burning of other people's stuff. She sauntered over to the three legged stool and waited for the Sorting Hat to be placed on her head. It had barely touched a hair when it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" for the whole Hall to hear. She smirked victoriously in Morgan's direction and indicated she would meet her at the table.

She strode over to the table on the far left that was cheering for their most recent acquisition and struck up a conversation almost instantly with a fifth year by the name of Cory Bulstrode on the topic of the Forbidden Curses. The conversation carried on until the Sorting was almost completed and Morgan was the only one left to be placed. Victoria gazed at her friend as she walked, looking bored, up to the stool and sat down. A few seconds later, the Hat screamed "SLYTHERIN!". Victoria cheered along with the rest of the table, out of the corner of her eye catching the girl from earlier looking at her from the Gryffindor table. Morgan took a seat next to Victoria and commented on the long wait.

"Yeah," Victoria agreed "If only they got rid of all the Mudbloods in the school, this thing would go a heck of a lot faster." A fourth year overheard her comment and leaned over.

"You think so too? That's good. That's the attitude you're gonna need to get by in this place." Morgan and Victoria exchanged looks.

"Oh really? I thought all Slytherins thought the same way." The fourth year shook her head.

"Nope. There are a few among us who don't. It's a wonder they got into Slytherin at all, with the way they think. They're a disgrace to all of us. I'm Keisha Parker. And you are...?" Keisha extended her hand, which Victoria shook.

"I'm Victoria Malfoy. This," She said, jerking her head in Morgan's direction "Is Morgan Zambini."

"Malfoy, huh? Then I take it Draco is your father?" Victoria nodded, pleased to see her family's legacy hadn't lost any of its potency over the years. "Lucky us, having a direct descendent of the infamous Draco Malfoy in our House. You'll do well here. The Malfoys are practically the cornerstone of this House." Victoria smirked maliciously.

"That's what I've been told."

"Well, it's true." An idea seemed to strike Keisha at that moment. "Say, have you ever played Quidditch?" Victoria smiled again, this time a more childish, energetic smirk.

"'Have I ever played Quidditch?' Psh. Have you met my father? Of course I've played Quidditch." Keisha's face lit up in delight.

"Smashing! You should try out for the House team, then. What position do you play?"

"Seeker. Best, most important position on the whole stinkin' team, wouldn't you say?" Keisha nodded, looking for all the world like she was about to explode from excitement.

"Brilliant! Bloody brilliant! This is great! And thanks to your father, first years are allowed to try out for their House teams with the recommendation of a senior player." Victoria smirked again. Once she had displayed a bit of talent on a broomstick he had gone through his contacts at the Ministry of Magic to get the first year rule altered. In addition, he had made it perfectly clear that from that moment on the Slytherin Quidditch team would no longer be an all boys team, simply so than once his daughter got into Hogwarts she could be on the team without being ridiculed. Not that anyone would dare ridicule a Malfoy, but that's besides the point.

"And I take it that you would be that senior player?" Keisha nodded vigorously.

"Not only that, but I'm team captain. And Keeper, but that's besides the point. Tryouts are in a couple weeks, make sure you're there."

"Yeah, OK." Keisha turned to Morgan, who was attempting to explode a goblet of pumpkin juice that had magically appeared sometime during Victoria and Keisha's conversation.

"Do you have any hidden Quidditch talents that you should tell me about?" Morgan shook her head.

"Believe me, I'm better on the ground then in the air. Just sign me up for team cheerleader." Keisha tapped her fingers on the table thoughtfully, then came to a desicion.

"We need someone to carry equipment and stuff, if you'd be interested in that. I mean, the position usually goes to a first year anyway, but most of a time they don't have much of a choice in the matter. So, whadda say?" Morgan shrugged.

"Well, it'd be better than jumping up and down like a maniac saying lame cheers. I'll do it."

"Great. Once we have the times and everything for tryouts, I'll let you know. And if anyone tries to give you any crap about it, tell me and I'll be more than happy to bash their face in with a broomstick, especially if you're as good as your father was." Victoria glanced at Morgan and smirked yet again.

"As good as? I'm better. And this time there won't be any damned Harry Potter to get in the way of the Malfoy's success." The three girls smiled viciously and turned to eat their food. As Victoria helped herself to a plate of cranberry sauce, she mentally congratulated herself on making such an stunning achievement within such little time of her arrival. Father would be ever so proud.

**Yay, I managed to lose sight of the real plot line and go off on a complete Quidditch tangent. I think everyone knew it was going to happen sooner or later, so it's probably a good thing it happened now. Right?**


	4. Potions and Those Slimy Gryffindors

**Disclaimer: If I remember correctly, it's on the first threeish chapters.**

**Potions Potions Potions and Those Slimy Gryffindors**

It wasn't long before it was time for the first year Slytherins to attend their very first Potions class. Unfortunately, upon walking in the door to Professor Snape's dungeon, they saw that their class was also the Gryffindor's class. Victoria and Morgan groaned simultaneously upon seeing the little red headed girl that had annoyed them so the day on the train. They decided to ignore her for the time being (as Slytherins typically did to all other Houses) and took a seat in the middle of the room.

The girls made cracks about their classmates and observed the room, waiting for the Professor to make an appearance. Upon growing bored, Victoria pulled out a spare piece of parchment and proceeded to scratch a note to Draco detailing what she had been through so far. She didn't stop until Snape came into the room and began doing roll call.

When the Professor came to Victoria's name, he smirked in that greasy way of his.

"Well well. Victoria Malfoy. I take it that Draco is your father?" Victoria nodded, knowing full well that every person in a staff position at Hogwarts knew she was her father's daughter. That's what tends to happen when he's on the funding board and knows just about everything that happens inside the stone walls even without a written report from his daughter. Snape was only asking as if to prove a point to the other students.

"Yes, sir, he is." Snape looked almost happy. Almost. Draco had been one of his most prized students during his days at Hogwarts, and the two were still very close. Snape ferreted information to Draco when the latter was unable for whatever reason to obtain it for himself. Victoria knew this, to an extent.

"Well, I certainly hope you have the same skill as your father. It will prove most useful in this class." Victoria nodded again.

"Yes sir. I'm sure it will, sir." Snape nodded and turned his attention back to the class roster that was in front of him. Victoria finished her note and began a conversation with Morgan regarding the Quidditch practice they had later that day. When the last name was called (Krystal Weasley), the girls both looked up and to the front of them, where the aforementioned red headed girl sat, responding timidly to Snape's call.

"Hey," Morgan hissed in Victoria's ear. "Isn't that the kid from the train?" Victoria nodded.

"Yeah. Told ya she'd be in Gryffindor with the rest of the lowlifes." They laughed, apparently audibly, as the girl turned around to look at them. Morgan pointed that out.

"I think she heard you." Victoria shrugged.

"So? Snape did too, but that doesn't mean he's gonna do anything about it."

"I guess there are some perks to having a class with the Head of the House after all."

"Yup. So, about tonight..." Before the conversation could progress much further, Snape cleared his throat and began class. This, of course, meant much picking on of the Gryffindors. The first portion of the period was spent on note taking, then moving on to the brewing of their first potion. It was a relatively easy one, considering what he could have had them doing. The downfall, he decided to make one person from each House pair with someone from the other. Morgan and Victoria exchanged looks, wondering how long it would take him to realize there was an uneven number of Slytherins in the class in relation to Gryffindors and two would have to pair with one of the other.

Surprisingly, he came to this realization quickly and issued his decree - Victoria and Morgan would be able to remain together, but also be paired with a Gryffindor. And, of course, it wasn't just any Gryffindor, it was the little red headed girl from earlier. The two Slytherin girls snickered softly as the other made her way over to Victoria's cauldron (top of the line, for those of you who were wondering). This didn't seem to daunt the girl in the slightest. She held her head up high and introduced herself in a voice stronger than the one she had used on the train.

"Hi! I'm Krystal Weasley. Who are you?" Morgan and Victoria exchanged glances again, and had to try desperately not to burst out laughing at Krystal's exuberance. When they had calmed down enough to respond, Victoria said,

"I'm Victoria Malfoy. And this is Morgan Zambini. Ya know, we guessed you were a Weasley." Krystal smiled innocently.

"Really? How?" Morgan snickered quietly as Victoria answered.

"Red hair, loads of freckles, pretty shabby robes, it was obvious. My father told me how to spot the ones who don't deserve to be here."

"Oh? Well, my father told me that the Malfoys are dirty, arrogant pigs who should be exterminated from the wizarding community." Victoria shrugged, unfazed.

"He did, did he? Well, I suppose when someone is as stupid as your father, that could be an easy mistake to make." Before Krystal could open her mouth for a comeback, Snape sidled over to check on the progress the girls were making with their potion. Mouths snapped shut for the rest of the period, only speaking when questioning something on the ingredient list or something in the procedure. Victoria couldn't help but feel that she and Morgan had won some battle over their opposing people, the Gryffindors, and snickered softly for the rest of the day whenever she replayed the class in her mind.

**R&R, por favor!**


	5. Quidditch and A Bit of Ogling

**Disclaimer: Know what would be cool? If I owned Harry Potter. But I don't. Sucks for me, huh?**

**A/N: I know perfectly well that the relations regarding the Lestranges and Malfoys aren't the way they appear in the books, but I'm messing with them for the sake of this fic. Don't like it, don't read it. **

**Quidditch and A Bit of Taunting**

The next few hours flew by faster than anyone expected, and before they knew it, it was time for Victoria and Morgan to make their way down to the Quidditch pitch for their first practice. On the way, the girls chattered excitedly about the sport in question, and how Victoria's new broom (a Nimbus 4050) was the best money could buy. Morgan had taken it for a spin earlier, and they discussed the differences between the Nimbus and Cleansweep models that had come out earlier that month.

"Well well well. If it isn't our new Seeker and equipment carrier. Hurry up and show me what you can do before the others get here." Keisha met them at the pitch, along with three or four other players.

"I thought we had to try out before that decision was made." Victoria smirked, trying to look innocent. Keisha grinned deviously.

"Yeah, well, I'm the Captain, so if I say you're the new Seeker, you are. Everyone else is just here as a formality."

"I see."

"So, why don't we see what you can do?" Keisha suggested, motioning for a black haired third year boy to join them. "This is Kyle Lestrange. He's the Co-Captain and our second best Beater. He's gonna be helping me with all the heavy duty desicion making."

"Hey." Kyle nodded to Victoria and Morgan, and Victoria could see that he was actually very good looking up close. "And what do you mean by second best?"

"I think that would be her referring to the fact that I SO kick your ass every time." Another girl had come over, this one still perched on her broom. She draped an arm over Kyle's shoulder and Victoria could feel her stomach churning with jealously. She mentally smacked herself. She was here to play Quidditch, not drool over boys. Father would be very annoyed if he could see the way she preoccupied herself with such feelings. For all she knew, this new girl and Kyle were just good friends, nothing more.

"Alex, watch your language around the first years, all right? I don't want them writing home to their mommies and daddies saying that they learned a new swear at practice." Keisha snapped.

"Yes Mommy." Alex smiled at the girls and whispered, "She can be something of a bitch when she wants to be."

"ALEX! WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU!"

"Sorry Keish. Couldn't resist."

"I bet you couldn't. Anyways, Victoria, Morgan, this is Alexandra Lestrange, our best Beater (though it kills me to say it) and the very bane of my existence." Victoria and Morgan exchanged looks.

"Wait," Morgan said, a bit confused. "Lestrange? As in you have the same last name as Kyle?" Alex nodded and Victoria felt her heart soar in her chest.

"Yup. He's my twin."

"Unfortunately." Kyle muttered under his breath, barely loud enough for them to hear.

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed, whacking him on the side of the head. "That's not very nice. You should be grateful I even got you on this team, you arrogant ass."

"Yeah, whatever." Before the siblings could wrap their hands around the other's throat, Keisha stepped in.

"Enough of this bickering. Everyone's here, so we might as well start practice."

"Right." Alex said, realization dawning on her. "The whole tryout thing, huh? Yeah, it would probably be good to get that done and over with as soon as humanly possible." With that, she remounted her broom and flew off to join two of the Chasers near a goal post. Keisha turned to Victoria and Morgan.

"OK, here's the deal. Morgan, you can basically sit over there until we need something, and Victoria, I'm gonna introduce you and the other potentials to the team and vice versa and then what we're gonna do is have each of you show us what you can do. Got that?" The two first years nodded. "Good. Let's do this, then." Keisha yelled for everyone to gather where they were standing and waited patiently while the Chasers finished their miniature game of keep-away. When they were all assembled, she began, essentially telling them the same thing she had just told Victoria. Instead of paying attention, Victoria spent the time observing the rest of the team, mainly Kyle, who at the moment was preoccupied with brushing a clump of dirt out of his hair that one of the Chasers had put there. It wasn't until Keisha had finished speaking and Morgan had nudged her that she realized she had been staring.

"So, do we all know what's going on? Good. First up, you." Keisha pointed to a scrawny looking second year boy with blonde hair. The rest of the team flew up to their posts and Victoria headed to a bench to join Morgan where she was sitting.

"So, this should prove to be entertaining, at the least." Morgan stated as the pair observed the second year nearly fall off his broom as an easily avoided Bludger flew towards him. Victoria nodded. They spent the next ten or so minutes watching the other potential Seekers and commenting on their stupidity. Finally, it was Victoria's turn.

She mounted her broom and kicked off, enjoying the cool evening air on her face as she flew toward the center of the pitch. It felt so good to be flying again. She did a lap around both sets of goal posts before coming to a stop by Keisha, who smiled happily.

"Ready?" Keisha asked. Victoria nodded, noting the glint of gold from between the Keeper's fingers. "Good." She released the Snitch and Victoria tore after it, weaving in and out of the other players, focusing only on the task at hand. Within a matter of seconds, her fingers clamped around the struggling ball and held it up victoriously. The team cheered - hers had been the fastest catch yet. Keisha looked especially happy, so much in fact that she nearly fell off her broom in excitement.

Keisha singled the others to the ground and they followed, having only to wait as Alex and Kyle struggled to force the Bludgers back into their restraints. Once that was taken care of, Keisha spoke.

"Well, that's it for today. The results will be posted by tomorrow morning. Thanks to everyone for coming out and make sure you're not up too late. Practice tomorrow at 9."

"Wait, 9 as in the morning or at night?" Alex asked, looking disturbed. Keisha stared at her as if she was stupid.

"Which do you think?"

"Uh, morning?"

"Right. Now go up to the castle and do that Transfiguration essay, will you?" Alex obliged, mumbling something under her breath about having to be up at inhumane hours. The majority of the others followed her, most of the potentials looking dejected. Kyle, however, hung behind to talk to Keisha, which Victoria wished to do as well. She motioned for Morgan to go on without her and waited until the other two had made their way up to where she was standing.

"Hey, Victoria. Great job out there. Kyle and I were just talking and we decided you're the new Seeker. Congratulations!" Victoria smiled and looked at Kyle expectantly, noting how cute he looked with his bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat.

"Yeah, great job. I think you'll be a great asset to the team. Well, I have to head up. I told Miles I'd help him with some curse of some kind when I got back. Congrats again."

"Thanks." Victoria said, somewhat distantly. She watched him jog up and into the castle. If Keisha noticed, she didn't comment and instead said,

"So, practice tomorrow at 9. Make sure you're there or I might have to rethink my decision."

"Got it. I'll be there."

"Good. Tell Morgan to come too. I gotta go, congrats again!"

"Thanks." Keisha turned down another path, leaving Victoria to make her way down to the Slytherin common room alone. This was turning out to be a very good day.

**Wow, it just occurred to me that there's no Krystal whatsoever in this chapter. Oops. smiles sheepishly Sorry Ker!**


	6. Finding Things Out the Hard Way

**Disclaimer: Well, unless I'm undergoing some kind of bizarre identity crisis where I think I'm someone who owns something of value (which I'm pretty sure I'm not), I still don't own anything.**

**A/N: You guys might just kill me for this. Things are gonna start to get a bit confusing, or at least, should if I do this right. Just for this chapter (I think) the focus of the story's gonna shift back over to where the first chapter was (Azkaban and Ashley). You'll see why if I can get this chapter to come out the way that I have it planned, so... yeah. Don't kill me, please/runs and hides behind some buff guy in full lacrosse gear, preferably by the name of Kyle/**

**Finding Things Out the Hard Way**

Meanwhile, while all the goings on at Hogwarts were, well, going on, someone else, different, yet still entirely relevant, was still sitting in her cell in Azkaban. Well, at the moment, it wasn't so much sitting as lying, as she was asleep.

Ashley lay on the cold, hard stone surface of he cell, curled up in the fetal position, using her hands as a pillow as she attempted to sleep. Usually, such a thing was no problem for her, and she commonly used unconsciousness as a form of escape, but this day it simply was not coming. She groaned and rolled over, hoping that a new position would improve her chances of slumber.

Of course, she wasn't that lucky. Instead, Ashley remained where she was and concentrated on something other than falling asleep. On the rare event that such a thing happened, thinking about something else usually did the trick, but again, she wasn't that lucky. Her thoughts had turned to Victoria and Draco, the last thing in the world she wanted to think about. Desperately, she cast her mind about for another topic, trying and failing miserably to distract herself from the intruding thoughts.

She was saved from the mental torture, however, as the sound of footsteps echoed in the prison hallway. That was strange, Ashley thought, as there were never any visitors at this time of day, let alone much at all. She was the only one in this particular area of the place, too, as if by isolating her she would lose her mind all that much more quickly.

Ashley didn't move, opting to remain on the floor where she was, just in case the visitor was someone that she did not wish to engage with, which would most likely be the case. Again, she was wrong.

The footsteps stopped before the bars of her cell, but no one spoke, and Ashley had to resist the overwhelming urge to shift her gaze to see who it was that had come calling. A few more moments passed in silence, until the peace was shattered by a familiar sounding voice.

"Ashley?" Ashley's heart raced. She knew that voice. She had heard it for many years of her life, every day, telling her what she could to do to make her lord happy. Then again, she pondered, there was a possibility that is was not the one who she thought it was, but instead the person that she would least expect. She decided to go with that theory, speaking before rising.

"Draco?" It was the second time in a matter of months that she had uttered that name, and Ashley didn't like the way that it was beginning to roll off her tongue with ease. To have feelings in a place like Azkaban was to be human, and to be human meant that you were fair game for the Dementors.

"No." The voice replied, and Ashley knew that her first assumption had been the correct one. Her theory was proved true as she turned and was met with the sight of Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, standing there in all his majesticness.

"Lucius." Relief flooded her being, as seeing Draco would be just the thing that would push the already boarder-line psycho to and over the edge. Yes, she reasoned, this was much better.

Time had been kind to the elder Malfoy, Ashley noted, as he stood before her looking hardly older than the last time she had seen him. Speaking of the last time she had seen him, that had been more than eleven years ago. What could possibly compel him to come see her now? Was there something wrong with Draco? Victoria? No, she would know if something had happened to Victoria. Draco would have told her. Right?

Lucius seemed to sense the inner turmoil the female was experiencing, and determined that it was time to clear things up.

"Don't worry," he said, voice low, as if not wanting to be overheard, "Nothing's the matter. In fact, I have something that would be considered good news for you."

A line from the one and only letter Draco had sent her ran through Ashley's mind. _I know I said I wasn't going to see or write you until you got out (which Father is working on as I write this letter. It seems we have more friends than anticipated)_... Could it be that that day had finally arrived? It almost seemed to good to be true that such a thing was even possible, as her sentence had been for life. Every favor the Malfoy family ever had must have been called in to manage it. Ashley looked up at Lucius, her eyes pleading. He almost smiled, a faint shadow of a grin playing on his dignified lips.

"You know of what I speak, then?" Ashley nodded, fearful that she was mistaken. "Good, good. That means a considerable amount of less explaining that I am required to suffer you through. In short, you've been released, freed of all charges. As of today, you're a free woman."

Ashley blinked. And blinked again. And again. This didn't seem possible. Could it be that he was joking, playing with her for his own cruel and twisted pleasure? No, that couldn't be it. Lucius may have been Voldemort's right hand man, but even he wouldn't toy with the emotions of a mentally unstable person, especially one who his son held in such high regard. Lucius picked up on her disbelief and removed a piece of parchment from inside his robes and handed it to her. Upon observation, Ashley saw the signatures of all the members of the Wizengamot that had sentenced her decreeing her release. Her gaze returned to Lucius's.

"Are you ready to go, then?" Without waiting for a response, Lucius summoned a guard to unlock her cell, waited for him to do so, strode inside, and seized Ashley's hand as he pulled her to her feet. "There are people waiting for you back home, you know."

Ashley came into her senses in time to respond.

"You mean... Does Draco know?" Lucius momentarily paused in his Transmuting of a rock into a Portkey to look at her.

"Of course he does."

"Then why...?" A shadow passed over Lucius's eyes, giving Ashley just enough reason to doubt the validity of his statement. He sighed, very uncharacteristic for someone on such stature and standing, and lowered the rock.

"All right, he doesn't know. I thought it would be something of a pleasant surprise for the doorbell to ring at the Manor and to have you be standing there." Before Ashley could come up with a retort, the Portkey was shoved in her hands and she found herself traveling through space in a whirl. When the world stopped spinning, she found herself standing on the front porch of Malfoy Manor, Lucius standing next to her, one finger pressed to the doorbell.

"Lucius, what-?" The rest of the sentence never left her lips as Lucius Apparated to who knows where, leaving her alone to face whatever was to come next.

**Ok, so I lied. This is gonna take two chapters, which really annoys me, but I found a decent stopping point, and I have this thing about making chapters the size of my world civ book. Therefore, it's gonna be two chapters. I swear to God that after that chapter we'll get back to Victoria and all them back at Hogwarts, but some things have to happen first. So... I'm off to go write that part, so I'm gonna shut up with this note now, not that any of you were actually still reading it by this point. Hugs and kisses!**

**3/24**


	7. Getting To Know The Truth

**Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother with it at the moment.**

**A/N: And yeah, exactly half the spells in this chapter are totally made up.**

**Getting to Know the Truth**

Ashley's heart rate picked up and her breaths came labored as the door swung open to reveal a house elf, clad only in a rough loin cloth.

"And you might you be?" The elf asked in something of an Irish accent. Ashley ignored the question, wondering how far inside she would have to go before running into Draco.

"Is Draco home?" She didn't care about being polite, even though typically she was a bit kinder to the house elves than her husband.

"That would depend on who be asking." The elf chided merrily. Ashley was suddenly overcome with the desire to blast this ignorant creature into three years from Sunday.

"And your survival in your current form depends on how quickly you answer me." Her eyes had narrowed to slits, and the anger filling her was something akin to the way she used to feel all the time. She was beginning to return to normal, but she wasn't so sure if she wanted to go back to that again.

"Well, ma'am, you see," The house elf babbled on, completely ignorant of the danger it was putting itself in. "I am under strict orders from Master Malfoy not to admit anyone to the Manor unless they first state their name and business."

"Oh, you are, are you?" Ashley's tone had become deadly soft, a sure sign that the next thing to come between her and her victim was about to meet its untimely demise in a particularly painful fashion. "And do you need to check to see if their name is on a little pink slip too?"

"Well, as a matter of fact-" Ashley's wand magically appeared in her hand. She hardly paused to figure out why it hadn't been destroyed upon her imprisonment, and how in the nine hells it had found its way back to her possession, determining that Lucius must have had something to do with it. All she knew was that with it, the possibilities with which to rid herself of this tiresome creature were virtually limitless. Ashley cast her mind about for the best spell to use in this situation, settling on a personal favorite that never failed to bring a smile to her face.

"_Serpensortia!_" A large black serpent erupted from the end of her wand and fell to the ground, slowly advancing on the now terrified house elf. It lunged, and just as it was about to sink its venomous teeth into the impediment's skull, it was blown backwards by a counterspell.

"_Ropelium_!" A voice from inside the house bellowed, sending Ashley's inner self into hysterics. She chanced a glance up, her gaze settling on the one person who she thought she would never see again as long as she lived. Draco...

Draco Malfoy stood in shock, wondering desperately if his eyes were deceiving him. Ashley saw this and allowed her jaw to drop. And there they stood, in perfect mirror images of what a Malfoy should not be. Draco came to his senses first.

"Ashley?" He whispered, pondering the possibility that he was hallucinating, or dreaming, or crazy, or _something_ that made more sense than what was actually happening.

"Draco?" The one word came out soft, but more in disbelief than surprise. Ashley was stunned at how much the male had changed since she last saw him. Sure, he was still the same old Draco that she fell in love with, but with some obvious differences. His hair was still white-blonde, but he no longer seemed to care about the state of slicked backedness that it was it. The facial features that could previously be described as "pointed" had morphed into the considerably more handsome "chiseled". But what hit Ashley the most was the way that his eyes had changed. His eyes, which used to be able to freeze a serpent in its slithering tracks with one glance, had softened, become weakened by something that Ashley supposed was love. After all, he _had_ spent the past eleven years raising a daughter. A wave of guilt washed over her; she had left him to raise their daughter alone, without her help. She shook it off. Now was not the time for wallowing in self pity. Now was the time for... Well, actually, she wasn't really sure what it was time for.

"Is it really... you?" Draco's voice held a hint of incredulousness that was not wasted on Ashley. She nodded.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Draco shook off the shock that had overcome him earlier and sent the quivering house elf inside. "Do you want to... come in or something?"

Ashley shrugged.

"Well, it would be better than standing out here." She followed Draco into the mansion, observing the changes, or the lack thereof, that the interior had gone through since her departure from the place. They walked into the living room in silence, and both took a seat on one of the white pristine couches.

"So..."

"So..." The silence was unbearable. It was hard for either of them to believe that there was once a time when they were unable to keep quiet for hours, talking on and on about who knows what.

As Ashley gazed around the room, she thought. She thought about how much she had missed the Manor in all its richness, how much she missed Draco, and Victoria. As if to emphasize her point, her gaze rested on a set of pictures standing in frames atop the mantelpiece. The pictures told a story of sorts, showing how a little amber haired girl had grown from birth to the current day. She was playing, laughing, having the time of her life, and Ashley hadn't been there for any of it. She blocked the guilt before it came, and instead decided to change the topic.

"I, uh, don't suppose I could wash up a bit before we talk, is there?" She observed the dirty prison clothes she was clad in and became suddenly aware of the fact that her hair hadn't been washed in who knows how long. Draco looked up, surprised.

"Yeah, um, I think you know where the bathroom is, right?" Ashley gave him a tight lipped smile and nodded. It may be true that she hadn't been in the Manor for over eleven years, but that certainly did not mean that she had forgotten her way around it.

She made her way to the bathroom, pausing only to briefly observe a room she passed on the way, which must belong to Victoria. There was an abundance of pink in the room, and there were dolls and stuffed animals strewn all across the bed and floor. Ashley almost cringed. Her daughter was a girly girl. Shaking her head, she continued on to the bathroom.

Upon arriving there, Ashley found a clean set of clothes and robes already laid out on the counter for her, as well as a large plushy emerald green towel. She stripped, leaving the dirty clothes on the floor, turned on the shower, and stepped inside, allowing the water to flow over her. It was comforting, really, to be able to do things like take a shower, to be able to pretend that maybe life could and would return to the way it should be.

Eventually, she was finished, and set about the task of managing her hair. Ashley magically trimmed it by more than just a few inches, as it had started to grow out of control many years ago. She allowed it to remain cascading over her shoulders after it was dried, creating the impression of a clean cut woman without any problems in the world. Ashley had forgotten what it felt like to be so clean, and she decided that, as strange as it felt, she liked it. This was definitely something that she could get used to again.

She dressed in the clothes set out for her, marveling at the fact that there were indeed other fabrics out there than Azkaban prison garb. When she was finished, she headed back out to the living room, where she was met by a stunned looking Draco. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had forgotten how good she looked when she wasn't incapacitated.

They sat again, this time Draco seating himself closer to Ashley than before. He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, causing her to flinch visibly. When she didn't offer an explanation for her actions, Draco assumed that something had gone on in Azkaban that made her distrustful of anyone who came near. He changed the point of focus.

"I... I didn't know you were getting out today. I would have come and met you or... something." Ashley shrugged.

"That's Lucius for ya. Has his own reasons behind his actions and never feels the need to divulge those reasons to anyone other than the voices in his head." They chuckled, imagining Lucius having a vocal conversation with a seemingly empty room. The mood returned to the way it had been rather quickly, however.

"So, do you know why he chose today?"

"No idea. Unless..." Draco trailed off, leaving Ashley without a satisfactory response.

"Unless what?"

"Nothing." Ashley raised her eyebrows, but decided not to push the matter further. She instead opted for a conversational change. "So, is Victoria around?"

Draco looked at her strangely.

"She's at school, Ash. You knew that." Ashley mentally slapped herself for allowing such an important detail to slip her mind and went to work covering up her mistake.

"Of course I know that. I just didn't know if she was home for vacation or something." Draco chose not to comment on the fact that there were no vacations only days after term started. Then he remembered something important.

"I think I might know why Father chose now to have you released." He said slowly. Ashley's interest was piqued.

"What? Why?"

"This weekend is Parents Day at Hogwarts."

**Ack, don't kill me for the cliffhanger, please! I'll- I'll sic Kyle on you if you do. Yup, that's it. Uh huh.**


	8. Meetings With Some Old Friends

**Thanks to the reviewers at the bottom of the page after the fic!**

"Parents Day?" Victoria scoffed. "What's the point of that?"

She and the rest of the Slytherins were crowded around to bulletin board in the common room, where a message had been posted regarding the subject in question. Morgan, who was skimming a year old paper on Dueling Club, shrugged.

"To let the rents know we're not blowing up the school yet? I don't know."

"Hm."

"Come on, we've got class."

_Meanwhile, not at Hogwarts_

"Parents Day?" Ashley scoffed, "What's the point of that?" She and Draco were still sitting on the couch in Malfoy Manor, where Draco had just managed to pinpoint the sketchy details of her release. He shrugged.

"So we know that the brats haven't blown up the school yet? Why do they ever feel the need to disrupt student's lives by throwing their parents into the mix?"

"Yeah, well, there's no way you or anyone else is possibly getting me to go to it." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"But... You can see Victoria." Ashley winced.

"That would be my point. I... she..." She sighed. "I haven't seen her in over eleven years, and I doubt she even remembers me. She grew up without me, and there's no reason to change that now. It'll only make it that much harder when I have to leave again."

"Leave? But you-you got out. You're free. There's no reason you would have to leave again, especially not now. Not that we can all be together again, like a-" Ashley held up a hand to stop him.

"No. Don't say it. We can never be a family again, not after what I did. What I put you through. What I put her through."

"Ashley..." Draco moved to embrace her, but the girl recoiled violently, as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Coming back _had_ made her soft after all. Draco tried again, pulling Ashley out of the corner she had curled into. She resisted again, but eventually gave in and allowed herself to be taken into her husband's arms and comforted.

"Ssh, Ash, it's all right. Everything's going to be OK, we can all be together again, like we used to be. It'll all be fine, I promise you." Ashley composed herself and sniffled.

"Really?" Draco smiled.

"Really. Come on, let's get you up to bed so you can rest. Tomorrow's a big day."

_15 Hours Later. Ish._

"Hurry up, Victoria!" Morgan yelled. "We're going to be late!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Victoria called back, pulling on her green and silver Quidditch robes and hopping on one foot at the same time. In less than five minutes, the girls had their first match of the season, the opening even for Hogwart's Parents Day. Not that either girl was concerned with that, as they, as well as the rest of the Slytherin team, had sat through a very lengthy lecture, courtesy of Keisha, about the importance of the first match of the season, and how it would set the tone for the rest of the season. How had she put it? Oh, right. "So get the Snitch or die trying." Yup, that was it. Quite encouraging, in a kinda morbid type of way.

"VICTORIA!"

"Coming!"

_At Malfoy Manor, the same time_

"Ashley! Hurry up, we're going to be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! I'm just trying to figure out what to wear!"

"Oh God..." Draco muttered as he headed up the stairs to the guest bedroom where Ashley was currently residing. He found her standing in front of an open wardrobe, staring blankly into it. Draco observed a variety of outfits strewn over the queen-sized bed and commented,

"Gee, I think it was easier when you only wore black." Ashley gave him a sarcastic grin and look in order to refrain from sneering.

"Ya know what, I think I just won't go. That's it. Problem solved." Draco shook his head.

"No such luck. There is no way you're not going to this. You have to. For her." Ashley sighed.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that. Decide what I'm going to wear for me?" Draco almost rolled his eyes. Almost. He strode over to the bed, shifted through the numerous piles of clothes, decided on an outfit, held it up, and handed it to her.

Upon observation, Ashley saw that it consisted of a pair of sexy yet stylish black leather pants and a blood red sleeveless, V-neck, button down blouse. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"You always did like that outfit, didn't you?"

Draco's response was a sly grin and a motion to get dressed. Ashley complied and within moments the pair was Apparating their was to Hogwarts.

_Hogwarts, specifically the Quidditch Pitch_

"This is stupid," Alex Lestrange whined, "The match doesn't start for another hour. What's the point of making us be here so early?" Internally, Victoria agreed. Everybody's parents were arriving as she spoke, and Victoria was eager to see Draco again.

"Because," Keisha snapped, obviously stressed and not in the mood to deal with anyone's lip. "I said so, that's why. It's the first match of the season and-

"And everything rides on how we perform today. Yes, Keish, we know." Kyle drawled, leaning on his broom. Victoria's stomach fluttered, but whether it was from nerves or something else, she didn't know.

_The Great Hall_

****"Draco, have I mentioned recently how much I hare social events?" Ashley and Draco were positioned in the Great Hall with all the other loving parents. Draco smirked and chuckled softly.

"No, I don't think you have within the last two seconds."

"Hmph."

"Look at it this way - give it another couple of hours and you can see your daughter and be back at the Manor as if nothing happened." Ashley glared at him.

"Not funny. Let's just get this over with as soon as humanly possible. Quidditch or no Quidditch, Victoria or no Victoria, I simply don't want to be here."

"Yes, well-" A couple walking by caught Draco's attention. "This should liven things up a bit. Hey Weasel!" A red haired man with an abundance of freckles turned, along with the reddish brown haired women he was with. Both Malfoys smirked maliciously, slipping back into their old form.

"Well well well," Ashley commented malevolently, "If it isn't Weaselby and the only chick who would ever screw him." Ron flushed bright red and the women he was with strode briskly up to Ashley and sent a swift slap up to her face.

Of course, she missed, as Ashley deftly blocked her arm and twisted it behind the assaulter's back.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Ashley."

"Yeah, I know." She released the girl, which she regretted doing immediately, as she promptly yanked Ashley into a bone crushing hug. All the air was driven from her body and she gasped for breath between words.

"Yeah-gasp-you-gasp-can-gasp-let-gasp-go-gasp-of-gasp-me-gasp-now." The girl didn't respond, so Ashley tried again.

"Kerri, seriously-gasp-NOT BREATHING!"

"Oh, right! Sorry!" The girl presumed to be Kerri released her after a few more seconds, and Ashley had to fight to suppress to urge to strangle someone. Kerri continued talking as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "So, like, oh my God, what have you been up to all these years?"

Ashley glanced at Draco, as if amused that there was someone out there in the big wide world that didn't know.

"Oh, you know, the usual - Left school, got married, had a kid, killed Harry Potter, got locked up in Azkaban, and so on and so forth."

"That's awesome, wait, what!" Draco, Ashley, and Ron all stared at Kerri as if she was the stupidest person alive, which, at the moment, seemed like something of a fitting title.

"When did I lose you? At the leaving school part, the getting married part, the having a kid part, the killing Harry Potter part...?"

"There! Right there! You seriously killed Harry Potter?"

"And you didn't know? God, Weaselby, what are you telling this poor girl?" Ron shot Draco a dirty look, which Draco, of course, ignored. Kerri didn't notice, as she was too preoccupied with this new information to care about much else.

"Ashley, did you really?" Ashley nodded serenely, as if they were debating the weather, not the murder of the wizarding world's greatest hero. "No, you didn't. Did you?"

"Told ya once, not gonna tell ya again." Kerri's eyes went wide with shock.

"So _that's_ why you haven't called me for all those years! You were in jail!" Ashley nodded, thoroughly amused. Kerri leaned in to whisper something conspiratorially in her ear. "Good job!"

"Kerri!" Rob obviously overheard, which really wasn't that hard, as it was said in more of a stage whisper than a "I don't want anyone to hear this" whisper.

"I mean, uh, bad! Bad girl!" Ashley and Draco stared at each other, willing themselves not to laugh. Luckily, just then Ron noticed Lavender Brown walk by with a platter of cookies and went off to strike up a conversation with her. Kerri leaned back in. "But really, good job!"

"Thanks." Ashley responded dryly with a smirk. "If only everybody felt that way..." She was spared further conversation, however, as Dumbledore stood up in front of the Hall and spoke in a voice slightly more feeble than Ashley remembered.

"On behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I would like to welcome you all to this new term, where I'm sure you're all glad not to be participating in." A round of light laughter went up through the Hall. Once it died down, Dumbledore continued. "But there will be time for lectures and introductions at some later time. For now, I ask you to make your way down to the school Quidditch pitch, where the first match of the season between Gryffindor and Slytherin will soon commence."

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand, the thanks for my devoted reviewers who I would be so lost without:**

**a proud geekfreak**- Yes, Kerri, you and Ron are at Parents Day, and you are ever so happy that Potter is dead. And once I get around to it, I'm going to write something of a spoof chapter on the one where Ashley's released, which will be what we discussed in the car, but it didn't really fit with the rest of the story as is. Comprendas? And I know this is yet _another_ chapter without Krystal, but can you just be happy that you're there? You'll see Krystal at the match, OK?

**Snape's Gurl**- Yeah, I know, my end of chapter notes are pointless. And I seem to have issues keeping Lucius really in character and getting him to do what I want him to at the same time, so... Yeah. I'll just use your reason of the fact that it's his beloved son's wife he's dealing with. Yup. That's it, all right.

**SweetSourBlood**- Thank you so much! There is no chance in any of the nine hells that I would put the Slytherins out of character and make them wussy. If there is one thing I am viciously against (well, other than Draco hating being a Malfoy, Hermione in general, and standardized testing) it's when people screw with things as major as that. Little things, like character flaws, fine, but you do not make the members of the best House wusses. End of story.

**Ace Ryn Knight**- If you would be so kind as to tell GC zebra 27 that there are people out there who NEED fics like theirs, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!

**So, essentially, thanks to everyone who reviewed! The next chapter will be out just as soon as I find the time to write it. Which will more likely than not be sometime during my sixth period english class next week. If not then, then over the weekend. Peace out!**

**And what the heck is up with the new rating system?**


	9. More Quidditch and A Bit of Gloating

It wasn't long before the majority of the school population was congregated down at the Quidditch pitch. Draco and Ashley found their seats in the Slytherin section, reminiscing about their school days on this very place.

"Hey, you remember when we were playing you and that Bludger was bewitched to go after and kill Potter and it ended up almost whacking you off your broom?" Ashley snickered, fondly recalling the events of her days in Gryffindor.

"Yes," Draco sneered. "And then, if memory serves, it then nearly knocked you unconscious."

"Almost, but not quite. I lived to play another day, now didn't I?"

"And sometimes I wonder if that's a good thing..."

"Hey!"

Any further heated discussion was postponed as Kerri and Ron came to sit next to them, ignoring the looks they were getting from the Slytherin parents.

"So," Kerri said perkily, draping an arm over Ashley's shoulder. Ashley refrained from recoiling as she continued. "Brings back memories, don't it?"

Ashley gritted her teeth.

"_Doesn't it. _Not 'don't it', _doesn't it_."

Kerri laughed as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Still a bitch with the grammar, eh? I should've known all these years wouldn't have changed something like that."

Ashley sneered and bit back a particularly nasty comment as Dumbledore announced the beginning of the match. The parents seized all bickering for the time being and watched eagerly as their precious children zoomed out onto the field. Ashley and Draco flinched visibly as the Gryffindors flew out and Kerri and Ron cheered so loud that the former's ear drums were nearly blown out. Draco nudged Ashley when Victoria emerged, only to get a response of nothing.

In reality, Ashley _was_paying attention, even though it wouldn't look it to an innocent bystander. In fact she was carefully scrutinizing every aspect of the child referred to as her daughter, drinking in all her young glory. She wanted to be ready when the two came face to face.

The game began, and the foursome watched attentively as the Quaffle changed hands many times. By the end of the first hour of play, the score was Slytherin 80, Gryffindor, 100. Considering the level of play, the score was a bit higher than usually seen at a Hogwarts match.

Of course, Kerri took every opportunity to rub it in her friend's face that they were winning, which, of course, annoyed Ashley to no end. Even after all these years, she was _still_ something of a sore loser.

Draco yawned visibly as one of the Gryffindor Chasers, a third year boy by the name of Mark Tokarz, took a poor shot on the Slytherin Keeper, resulting in an immediate possession for the Slytherin team. Ashley noticed this and commented,

"What, you getting bored already? It's only been an hour or so."

"With no sign of the Snitch. If they don't get this over with soon, this is going to go on all day." Ron, who was listening in on the conversation, rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that's right," he said, "You're a Seeker. The only thing you ever think about is the Snitch."

Both Ashley and Draco had to fight to sustain composure at such a outraging comment, and were saved the trouble of having to lash out at another snide remark as suddenly both Seekers went into a dive.

Kerri and Ashley both sat perfectly straight up, their eyes glued to the sight before them. Draco raised an unMalfoyish eyebrow.

"Your wife looking for something in particular, Weaselby, or does she always look like that?"

Ron snarled and was very tempted to give into the little voice in the back of his head that was telling him to hit Malfoy and hit him hard. Instead, he maintained his composure (but not without going quite red) and replied civilly,

"As it would happen, _Malfoy_, my daughter is the Seeker for the Gryffindor team."

At this, Ashley tore her gaze away from the pitch and glanced over at Kerri.

"Krystal's the Gryffindor Seeker? I didn't know that."

"Oh, yeah. I thought I told you."

There was no further discussion as they turned their attention back to the match, where both girls were flying hard for the evasive Snitch.

Draco took the opportunity to respond to Ron's remark.

"Really, is that so? Because it just so happens that _my_ daughter is the one about to beat out your daughter for the win."

Truer words had never been spoken, as just then, both girls went into a dive, arms outstretched, the Golden Snitch just beyond their reach. Closer inspection would show that Victoria's reach was just a _little_ bit further than Krystal's, as became apparent as her first year hand closed around the struggling ball. She was immediately bombarded by the rest of the Slytherin team, who looked truly ecstatic, especially Keisha, and for good reason.

A cheer went up from the crowd, essentially from the Slytherins among it. Draco and Ashley were on their feet, yelling the loudest. It didn't matter that it was a highly unMalfoyish thing to do, or that there were people around to witness the highly unMalfoyish event. All that mattered was that their daughter just won her first Quidditch game, and that they were both there to witness it.

Eventually, the noise level died down, and the stands began to empty. Kerri, Ron, Draco, and Ashley slowly made their way down onto the pitch, where the parents of the other team members were meeting their children and either congratulating them or comforting them. Kerri and Ron were doing the latter, of course.

Draco spotted Victoria quickly, not that it was really much of a challenge, as she was still being mobbed by her teammates, who were still yelling and cheering just as much as before. He nudged Ashley and directed her gaze in Victoria's general direction.

The moment Ashley laid eyes on her, she froze. Victoria's gaze met hers, and for a minute, time stopped. There was nothing else in the world except those two people, who hadn't seen each other in over eleven years.

**Yeah, yeah, before you begin to bitch about how I constantly leave you on these cliffhangers, I'll just have you know that the next chapter is going to be written once I have this one posted. So there. Bitch away.**

**And where would I be without the people who constantly bug me to update?**

**a proud geekfreak**- Yeah, I know, I know you waaaay too well. You better be happy I actually mentioned your kid after 3ish chapters of neglect!

**Snape's Gurl**- I know, RIGHT? I'm just occasionally sadistic like that, ya know? xD


	10. Meetings With Some Old Family

**Hey, no one's had the chance to review the last chapter yet, so I guess I'm saved from doing the thank yous. Cool.**

Draco sensed Ashley's hesitation and took initiative, figuring that Ashley would follow soon enough. He strode over to where Victoria was standing, having regained the Malfoy composure. Victoria smiled when she saw him, and proceeded to introduce him to the rest of the team before launching into a very excited "Did you see it, did you see it? Huh huh huh?"

Draco smiled (and fangirls all across the world fainted. Oh wait, that's Oliver's thing. Never mind.) and congratulated Victoria and the rest of the team on their win. Keisha almost burst from excitement upon meeting someone so highly esteemed as Draco Malfoy, and seized his hand and shook it vigorously for considerably longer than necessary.

"Victoria, may I see you alone for a moment, please?" Victoria nodded and Draco turned back to walk back to Ashley. She told the team that she would catch up with them all later, pausing only a moment to observe Alex and Kyle being yanked into a bone crushing hug by who Victoria assumed to be their mother. Then she scampered over to where Draco was now standing.

The first thing she noticed was that he was not alone. There was a woman with her, who at first struck Victoria as very pretty. For some reason she seemed vaguely familiar to Victoria, as if she had seen her in passing some time before. As she struggled to place the woman, Draco began to speak.

"Victoria, there is someone here that I think you will be happy to meet. Ashley?" The woman who was standing slightly behind Draco was fully revealed as Draco stepped aside. For a moment, Victoria's heart stopped. Ashley... She had heard that name before. Draco had said something to her, something that was important, something that Victoria should remember. She thought hard, trying desperately to figure out why this woman sounded so familiar.

Ashley's gaze fell on Victoria really for the first time once Draco had moved away. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind, all centering on this girl, and how she had left her for years to get by with only her father for love and support. Ashley felt her heart rate speed up as Draco spoke again, his voice sounding distant to her ears.

"Victoria, this... this is your mother."

Hot tears stung the corners of Ashley's eyes as a light of recognition flickered across Victoria's face. Instantly she was transported back to the days when Victoria was just a baby, before everything that happened occurred, back when they were all a family.

Draco's words echoed in Victoria's mind as something clicked in her memory. This was... her mother. The very same mother that had been absent all Victoria's young life, for some reason unknown. Victoria knew she should be mad at this woman - her mother - for abandoning her and Father, but all she felt was overwhelming love and compassion, as she lapsed back into the little girl she had long left behind.

"Mommy?"

Ashley heard the one word Victoria uttered, and was almost brought to tears. Instead she looked to Draco, who nodded encouragingly. She turned back to Victoria - her daughter - and took a tentative step forward.

Victoria saw the woman - her mother - coming toward her and ran to meet her. She threw herself into Ashley's arms and hugged her tight, tears streaming down her young face.

Ashley was slightly taken aback by the display of emotion, but recovered quickly. She had been expecting hate, rage, a sense of distaste for leaving, but certainly not this. She held her daughter tight against her and whispered soothing words in her ear, stroking her amber curls.

"Shh, baby, it's OK. Everything's OK, I'm here now."

_And I'm never leaving you again._

**Ok, that was really reeeeeeeally short, and I apologize. Sometimes it's just REALLY hard to write good, long literature when your mother is practically standing over your shoulder bitching every two minutes that it's time for you to go to bed! pants Ok, I refrained from putting that in all caps. I think I'm good now. Next chapter will be longer and not nearly as mushy, kay?**


	11. And A Large Guest Appearance

**So, my good friend Kerri comes to me one day and suggests that she write a chapter for this story. Of course, being the wonderful, kind, loving person that I am, I agreed. Hence, this chapter. **

**This chapter is written by Kerri, from an idea belonging to Kerri, with permission from not Kerri. P And I stuck some stuff in here and there.**

The tearful reunion soon came to an end (thank God) and Ashley determined that it was well worth their time to a) go pick on Hermione, and/or b) go pick on Hermione. So, Ashley and Victoria practically skipped away to engage in one of their favorite pastimes - torturing the Mudblood and talking about Quidditch at the same time.

While Ashley was gone, Kerri walked over to Draco. Kerri sat down in Ashley's seat, getting a quizzical look from Draco. "What do you want?"

"Can't I just stop by for a hello?" Kerri asked back.

"No."

"Ron and I are not together," Kerri said through grinded teeth. "I heard what you said to Ron at the game. Just thought I set the record straight."

Draco gave a brief nod and waited for her to leave. When she remained seated he asked, not hiding his annoyance, "Why don't you go join Weaselby and stuff your face with food?"

Kerri glowered at him and explained, "Because unlike Ron, my appearance for my job is important. I have a presentation on Monday where I have to look pretty enough so they'll pay attention to me, but not so pretty where they'll only pay attention to me."

"I bet the second one isn't so hard for you," Draco said with a smirk.

Kerri mouthed some words that were probably too vulgar for some of the student's ears and remained silent for a minute. Finally she asked,

"How did you manage it?"

"Manage what?"

"Creating the pyramids," Kerri retorted. "How did you mange to raise a child alone?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I'm just trying to find some common ground. Since we both had to raise a child alone," Kerri started.

"What, Weasel knocked you up and then left you?" Draco asked with a sneer.

"He didn't knock me up," Kerri defended. "Well he did, but not in that kind of way. So how was it raising Victoria with out Ashley?"

"What, was Weasel too poor to help raise Krystal?"

"No, he didn't know about her," Kerri blurted out.

This intrigued Draco, as he grinned broadly. "He didn't knock you up in that way, but he didn't know about her. What did he do and know?"

"He is, was a great guy and we, uh, had a child together and that's all you need to know," Kerri told him.

"You brought it up," Draco reminded her.

"What did you do to raise Victoria?"

"I got a nanny, isn't that what you did?" Draco asked, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let's see, I was going to move out with Ron, but …" Kerri paused and took a deep breath. "That didn't work out to plan. Then I found out I was pregnant and I wanted to move out, but I couldn't afford it. Thus, after much yelling and lecturing, I was allowed to stay with my family. So yes I had a nanny, when I couldn't afford K-Mart."

Draco shrugged, which infuriated Kerri. "Here was what an average day was like. Wake up; make Krystal breakfast, try to make myself breakfast and half the time not being able to. Then try to do my term paper while taking care of Krystal, lunch, nap for Krystal, and more homework for me. After that, Krystal wakes up, cries, I play with her, finish term paper, make dinner family for family and separate dinner for Krystal, give Krystal over to my mother, and head off to night school.

"At the school I hand in term paper, get more work to do while learning things vital for a marketing career, go home. At my home give Krystal a bath, try to get her to sleep, work on homework and then try to some sleep. After walking up a few times in the night to Krystal's cries, start day over again."

Draco didn't say anything at first. He picked up a fork of chicken and took a bite. Then he smirked and said, "Must suck being poor."

Kerri's mouth dropped open in total disbelief. She glared at him and picked up Ashley's drink. She went to throw it in Draco's face, but stopped suddenly. She put the drink down and smiled. "Must suck knowing your wife is only with you because her true love left her for a sport."

Draco froze and looked away from Kerri. He spotted Ron giving Hermione a kiss and said, "Must suck seeing the father of your child be with another woman."

"That was low," Kerri said quietly. The two of them sat in silence till Kerri said, "You must really love her."

Draco looked at her quickly but said nothing. Kerri went on. "To wait all those years for her. It's rather admirable of you."

Draco dropped his fork and said, "First off, you know nothing about me. Second, I don't want to make friends with you just because you knew my wife from long ago. I understand the fact that you marry into a person's family, but you are not her family."

"Did you write to her a lot?"

"Would you just shut up! Just because your relationship with Weaselby didn't work out, doesn't mean you can question mine," Draco told her with a sharp look.

"First off you don't know anything about me or my relationship with Ron. Second, I don't want to make friends with you either." Then Kerri added with a cruel smile, "I just wanted to remind you that in every relationship there is someone who loves the other more."

"Who loved the other one more in your relationship?" Draco asked despite himself.

"I wrote at least three letters to him a week, he wrote one a month. I guess I should have figured it out from that," Kerri said with a desperate look to Ron.

Just then, Ashley came back.

"Kerri, what are you doing in my chair?" Ashley asked.

"Just telling Malfoy about your obsessions with Mustangs and guys named Mark," Kerri answered her with a forced smile. "Well, I better get going. Ashley, we must have tea with Celia sometime, alone."

"Not even with the fiery gates of hell on my heels would make me go to another social event with you, Bailey."

Kerri nodded and walked back to her daughter and Ron. Ron smiled at her, with his faced covered in barbeque sauce, jus like Krystal's. Kerri laughed softly and wiped Krystal's face clean. Krystal protested, while Ron chuckled. Kerri had a small grin on her face as she wiped Ron's face clean, while Krystal started laughing at her dad. Kerri smiled lightly at them and looked at Ashley and Draco. Draco had his arm around Ashley and the both seemed happy.

Draco watched as Kerri said something to Ron and Krystal, and then got up. Ron's eye raced over to Draco, giving him an angry stare. Ron quickly stormed over to Draco and Ashley.

"What did you say to Kerri?" Ron demanded to know.

"I say a lot of things, how am I supposed to remember everything?" Draco asked.

"What did you say to Kerri? Why is she suddenly leaving after talking to you?"

"Why do you automatically assume I did something, Weasel?" Draco asked with a sneer. "You could have just as easily could have done something to upset her."

"Me?" Ron asked in pure astonishment and anger. "You think I would do something to upset Kerri?"

"Well obviously you did do something to upset her once," Draco said with a smirk.

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron swiftly turned away, not allowing Draco to see how red he was getting. Ron walked over to Krystal, who smiled at him. He noticed Krystal had Kerri's smile. Ron smiled back and all his negative feelings went away.

Kerri approached Draco and Ashley. Kerri pulled out a card and pen. She quickly scribbled down something and handed it over to Ashley.

"My number is on the card, and Celia's address is on the back. Give me a call and Celia an owl. Just give me a call, and nice seeing you again. Bye Ashlies."

Kerri gave Ashley a brief hug and then went back over to Krystal. Kerri gave Krystal a hug and then gave Ron a brief goodbye. As Kerri walked out of the Great Hall, Ron followed her. After a couple minutes he came back looking dazed.

Ashley and Draco spent the rest of the time socializing like a proper Malfoy should, only with the proper people before bidding Victoria goodbye and heading back to Malfoy Manor.

_The following week_

An owl fluttered in and a letter landed on Ashley's lap. "What's this?"

Draco shrugged and said, "Could be something from the Ministry."

Ashley felt a flood of terrible thoughts flow through her head. She held out the letter and said, "You open it then."

Draco nodded and opened it. As he was reading, he started snickering.

"What are you snickering at?"

"You are cordially invited to tea with on Celia Snape and Kerri Bailey."

_At the tea party_

Ashley, Kerri, and their friend Celia Snape can be found sitting around, talking and sipping on tea. Celia put down her tea cup and asked, "So Kerri, what's new with you?"

"Oh nothing too much," Kerri answered, taking another sip of tea and putting it down. "Went to Parent's Day, kissed Ron, went back to my flat, had sex with Ron and then on Monday I gave a wonderful presentation."

"Hold up, what?" Ashley got lost after hearing Kerri said she had sex with Ron. "When did you have sex with Ron?"

"After Parent's Day he came to my flat to ask what was wrong," Kerri said.

"So instead of telling him, you slept with him," Celia noted with a smile.

"Isn't Ron with Hermione?" Ashley asked.

"Yes."

"And if I remember, Ron is your ex, right Kerri?"

"Yes Ashley."

"So you slept with your ex who is now married?"

"Yes and shut up. I know it's wrong and immoral. I feel bad enough already," Kerri said, hanging her head in her hands.

"That's hilarious Kerri."

"Shut up Ashley."

"How is he?" Celia asked with a wide grin.

Kerri flashed them a grin that told all. However, soon the grin went away and Kerri said, "All right, no more talk about ex husbands."

"Ok," Celia agreed. "So Hermione and Ron seemed like their marriage will last, doesn't it?"

Kerri groaned, while Ashley smiled. "Well I don't know. Ron did cheat on Kerri and you know what they say, 'once a cheater, always a cheater'."

"Shut up, if all you two are going to do is ridicule me, I'll leave," Kerri threatened.

"No don't do that," Celia said. "You're always so busy with your work, I feel like I never see you."

"Ok," Kerri said. "Ashley, change the subject."

"To WHAT, exactly?" Ashley asked, not particularly caring to be put in charge of such matters.

Both Kerri and Celia shrugged.

"Whatever you want, darling," Celia chimed.

"Does that mean I can go heavily in detail about exactly the way in which I proceeded to kill Jr. St. Prongs?"

"No." Both the others said simultaneously.

"I think we've all heard that story a few more times that we care to admit."

"Yeah, but you haven't heard my part of the story."

"And now would not be the time to discuss that. So, pick another topic."

"Such as...?"

"Something. Anything. Just pick something!"

Ashley smiled slyly.

"All right then, that means we can talk about sex."

Kerri and Celia grinned broadly.

"Good choice. So, who wants to start?"

Ashley raised her hand excitedly.

"Ooh, I do, I do!"

"Ashley, go ahead. So, is Draco as good in bed as he is on a broom?"

"I'm going to ignore the fact that I know you think he sucks, and answer only with not for free."

"Ashley!"

"Hey, he's rich. He can afford it."

Just then, Draco Malfoy strode into the room, much to the surprise of the girls.

"Are you talking about me?"

"Draco!" Ashley said in shock. "What are you doing here? You know I told you not to bother us."

"Ooh, Ashley's gettin' feisty," Kerri said in a singsong voice. Ashley and Draco ignored her as the latter provided an explanation for his sudden appearance.

"Ashley, Father is here and he would like very much to speak to you."

Ashley groaned as the other two females sighed.

"Fine. I'll be there in a minute." She turned back to Celia. "So, how're things going with Snape? Never mind, I don't think I want to know."

"ASHLEY!"

**El fin de el chaptero. Yup, I am SO a Spanish III student. xD**

**Thanks to Kerri for writing the bulk of this chapter, and I am off to go do some hardcore studying for world civ. Ah, who am I trying to kid? I'm off to eat ice cream and watch Gilmore Girls. Luv ya!**

**And my GOD this chapter is long!**


	12. Blackmail and Napping

Ashley followed Draco down the long corridors and winding staircases of Malfoy Manor as they made their way down to the bottom level. Waiting there for them was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

When he spotted them, he said,

"Ashley, how lovely it is to see you again. I presume that you are doing well?"

Ashley nodded curtly, pondering the reasons as to why he was there. Of course, the worst thoughts had come further up on the stairs, but as time progressed, they only became more daunting.

"I suppose you are wondering as to the reason I have picked today to come to visit." Without waiting for an answer, Lucius continued, "Unfortunately, this is no social calling, though I wish it was,"

Ashley and Draco both tensed, and Draco moved closer to Ashley to offer support.

"You see, it has just been brought to my attention that - my, my, have those crystal goblets always been there?"

The other two exchanged a look and Draco impatiently said,

"Father, what is it exactly that you wished to tell us?"

"Ah, yes, that. It has recently come to my attention that a reporter from the Daily Prophet has caught wind of the fact that your release was considerably earlier than originally intended, and is planning on writing a story that would expose the fact to the general public."

Ashley's eyebrows shot into her hair in shock.

"_What?_ You're kidding, right? This is all some strange and twisted joke that senile old fools take extreme joy in playing on recently freed convicts, right?"

Lucius shook his head and responded, ignoring the senile comment.

"I'm afraid not. Now, if something is not done to quell this story, I'm afraid that the Malfoy name would lose quite a bit of the respect and honor that it has come to uphold over the years."

Draco and Ashley stared incredulously at Lucius. Eventually, Draco gained enough sense back to speak.

"Then what do you expect us to do about it?"

"I'll kill 'em for you if you want." Ashley chimed in, a malicious grin spreading over her face. "You know what they saw, once a killer, always a killer."

"Ashley, no. Think about Victoria. What would she think if her mother was to be sent straight back to Azkaban after just being reunited with her after eleven years?"

Ashley growled softly and took a seat on one of the white couches to sulk.

"There is no doubt that this threat must be dealt with." Lucius went on as if nothing had happened. "Which is why I'm here to ask you, Draco, to deal with it."

"Blackmail?"

Lucius nodded.

"Exactly. Now, the name of the reporter is Ronald Weasley. I believe you two are familiar...?"

At the sound of Ron's name, Ashley shot up from her seat, just in time to see Kerri and Celia sneaking successfully out the front door.

"WHAT! You're kidding, right?"

Lucius shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Feel free to do whatever you feel necessary to deal with this threat. And tell Victoria I send her my best."

With that, Lucius Disapperated from the room, leaving Ashley and Draco staring in shock at the place where he had stood moments before.

_Meanwhile, at Hogwarts_

Everything had returned to normal at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry upon the end of Parent's Day the week before. Victoria and Morgan sat on their respective beds in their dormitory, discussing the particularly strenuous Quidditch practice session they had just been forced to endure. The end in particular had proved interesting, as Keisha had pulled Victoria aside to speak to her alone.

_"So, Victoria, you never told me your mother played Quidditch."_

_Victoria shrugged. _

_"I never knew. Why, is that important?"_

_Keisha stared at her._

_"'Is that important?', honestly! Of course it's important! It means you have more Quidditch genes than most people know what to do with! This is great!" _

_With that, Keisha proceeded to practically strangle Victoria in a bone-crushing hug._

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again," Morgan commented. "That girl is _psycho._"

Victoria nodded.

"Yeah, but she seems to know something about how Quidditch is played, unlike the dunderhead Captain of the Gryffindor team."

"Mm, what was his name again? Jakob something-or-another?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Wood, maybe?"

"Could be. Talk about stupid last names. It's right up there with that moron Weasley kid."

"Yeah, it is. We should mock her later."

"Mm, but tomorrow. Right now all I want to do is sleep."

Victoria rolled her eyes as she was met with Morgan's light snores.

"And you weren't even the one playing."


End file.
